A system is known that comprises a drone having an onboard entity on board said drone, and a drone control entity situated remotely from the drone. The control entity is connected to a human-machine interface adapted to enable an operator to select data for sending from the control entity to the onboard entity. The onboard entity is suitable for receiving data sent by the control entity and for executing actions as a function of the data received in this way by the onboard entity.
It has been observed that under certain circumstances the drone can carry out actions that are catastrophic for its own safety and for the safety of its surroundings.
In order to make the system safe, elements and/or components of the system need to be certified in compliance with criticality standards. Certification operations are useful, but expensive.